Feliz Cumpleaños
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Hoy 19 de Sptiembre de 2012, Hermione Jean Granger cumple 33 años.


**N/A:** Estoy suscrita a BlogHogwarts y hoy me ha llegado un correo recordándome que precisamente hoy 19 de Septiembre es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger, así que me he puesto manos a la obra y aquí tenéis el resultado.

**Disclaimer:** Hacía mucho que no subía un fic de Harry Potter y no sé que clase de disclaimer guay poner para decir que no tengo tanta imaginación para hacer Harry Potter (bueno, a lo mejor sí, pero seguro que acababa siendo una chapuza).

* * *

Cuando se levantó aquella mañana llovía y hacía frío.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Las mañans frías le recordaban a Hogwarts.

Esas mañanas en las que sonaba el despertador a las siete de la mañana y ella se daba media vuelta en la cama, disfrutando del calor y escuchando como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana impidiendo que volviera a dormirse. Cuando las clases terminaban y había terminado los deberes, salía a uno de los patios y miraba al cielo negro. Cerraba los ojos y se relajaba escuchando el sonido de la lluvia y disfrutando del olor a césped mojado.

Por último, cuando se cercioraba de que nadie la miraba se ponía debajo de la lluvia y bailaba. O bueno, más bien daba vueltas sobre sí misma hasta que se mareaba.

Recordó en ese momento una de las primeras citas que tuvo con Ron cuando la guerra teminó y habían salido de Hogwarts. Iban dando vueltas por el Londres muggle cuando la lluvia los pilló sin paraguas. Ron propuso ir a alguna cafetería, pero ella siguió donde estaba. Se puso a dar vueltas al rededor de Ron, diciendo que solo era agua y que no pasaba nada por mojarse un poco.

Cuando se mareó, estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, pero Ron la cogió antes de que se mojara más (al parecer jugar al quiddicht le había ayudado a tener reflejos). Luego ambos se pusieron a bailar, mojandose, riendo y disfrutando.

Aquel día sin embargo, bajó al salón a preparar una gran desayuno.

* * *

El café estaba listo. El zumo estaba recién exprimido. La pila de tortitas estaba lista. Las tostadas estaban listas. La mermelada estaba lista. Ella estaba lista.

Se sentó en el sofá, subió las piernas y esperó mirando por la ventana.

Eran las ocho de la mañana por lo que no había mucha gente en la calle. De vez en cuando pasaba algún coche, pero por lo demás todo estaba tranquilo.

Se miró a sí misma reflejada en la ventana. Aquella niña de once años que entró en Hogwarts había desaparecido.

El reflejo le devolvía la imagen de una mujer adulta, con el pelo algo más corto y mucho menos enmarañado que en su adolescencia. La piel tampoco la tenía tan lisa como hacía algunos años. Tenía unas pequeñas arrugas en los ojos. Su cuerpo también había sufrido cambios debido a las dos veces que había dado a luz.

Aún así su aspecto no le disgustaba en absoluto. Se había hecho mayor, más madura y hoy cumplía un año más. Estaba felizmente casada y tenía dos hijos a los que adoraba.

Dos hijos que por el ruido que había en el piso de arriba se acababan de levantar, sin embargo esperó paciente a que bajaran.

En poco minutos escuchó como las escaleras crujían por el peso de tres cuerpos que se proponían bajar sin hacer ruido. Ella fingió que no había oído nada.

-¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

Hermione se giró y vio a su marido y sus hijos con un regalo cada uno.

-Muchas gracias ¿Eso es para mi?

Hermione se arrodilló para estar a la altura de sus hijos.

- ¡Sí! Toma mamá, es un dibujo.

-¡Tonto! ¡No tienes que decir que es el regalo! ¡Deja de ser una sorpresa si lo dices!

-Tranquila Rose. ¿Lo has hecho tu Hugo? ¡Me encanta! ¡Dame un beso!

El pequeño de la familia Weasley se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y le susuró al oído «_El de Rose es un collar»_ de forma que solo lo oyera ella.

-¡Ahora el mio!-dijo Rose. Efectivamente era un collar, hecho de macarrones pintados con acuarelas.

-¡Es precioso Rose! Esta noche, cuando vayamos a casa de los abuelos, me lo pienso poner para que todos lo vean.

Rose sonrió con emoción.

-Pues se ve que lo mejor es para el final-dijo Ron.

Ron le tendió una mano a Hermione para que se levantara. En la otra mano tenía un sobre.

-Espero que te guste-dijo Ron tendiendole el sobre con algo de nerviosismo.

Hermione abrió el sobre con calma, no muy segura de lo que iba a encontrar. No es que no le fuera a gustar, pero recordó el regalo que Ron le hizo el año anterior (un sobre con dos entradas para ir a ver un partido de Quiddicht) y tragó saliva, nerviosa, desde luego es no había sido el mejor regalo.

Dentro del sobre había dos billetes de avión, para las islas Filipinas.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron enormemente. Ron no soportaba los aviones desde la primera vez que voló y juró que nunca jamás volvería a coger uno. Y ella había dicho que no pensaba viajar a sitios tan lejanos como las islas Filipinas con los polvos flu. Que un viaje así había que disfrutarlo y que había que hacerlo en avión.

Y llevaban desde entonces discutiendo sobre las ventajas y los inconvenientes de viajar en polvos flu o en avión hasta las Filipinas.

-Muchas gracias Ron.

-Este año quería hacerlo bien.

-Es perfecto.

Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso a su marido.

-¡Me encanta lo que has hecho para desayunar mamá!-gritó Rose.

-Pues desayuna rápido. Puede que hoy sea el cumpleaños de tu madre, pero sigue siendo Miércoles y tenéis que ir al colegio.

El matrimonio miró com cariño como sus hijos se sentaban y se iban sirviendo todo lo que había preparado Hermione para desayunar.

Después fueron a desayunar con ellos, como hacían cada mañana. Solo había una diferencia, Hermione tenía un año más.

* * *

Errr no sé muy bien como me ha salido.

Lo de los regalos de Rose y Hugo no sé sin son los más apropiados, pero no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa.

Ron no me ha quedado muy bien, pero no es culpa mia. Soy fan del Dramione, y este es mi primer Ron/ Hermione, y Ron no es que no sea santo de mi deboción es que...no sé como reflejarlo...

En fin, espero opiniones.

Por cierto Hermione cumple 33 años, por si alguien se lo preguntaba.

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


End file.
